


I'm not mean (I just don't like you)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creepy Wells, F/M, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, caitlin has a habit of freezing washrooms, can harry come back, not really peeping??, shower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: With Caitlin's washroom frozen over, she resorts to showering at the lab. However, she did not expect to have company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yasss! Another snowells fic-ish. Prompt requested to have HR appear to be more creepy so I hope I did him justice. Also, if any of you guys have a better suggestion to replace my sorry excuse of a title, I'm open. Of course, I'll give credit to where it's due.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY INSOMNIA-INDUCED GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

A groan of pleasure echoes throughout the barren locker room as the sound of scalding water cascades down her cool body. The young woman shuts her eyes as she slicks her long, hazel back, reveling the feeling of the tension leaving her shoulders.

“This feels so good,” she breathed, letting out a delighted hum.

It’s been awhile since Caitlin fully enjoyed a hot shower. Ever since her abilities from the alternate timeline manifested over time, it proved to be quite the annoyance. Without having the proper training to control her cryogenic powers, she often finds everything frozen in her wake without meaning to. It just happens. It even catches Caitlin, herself, off guard.

And that’s exactly what happened a few days ago back at the bioengineerist’s apartment; more specifically, her washroom. She allowed herself to wash away the tension of the days’ events only to open her eyes to see her washroom complete ice-covered due to her powers. The walls, tiles – heck, even the curtain were completely rock solid, including the droplets from the showerhead.

Caitlin knew that there was no way that her washroom would be operable, not with everything literally covered in ice. It would take _days_ for it to thaw, even at above room temperature. She could ask for some assistance but how would she explain to her landlord that all the pipes and utilities in her washroom’s completely unusable?

So, the young brunette resorted to brisk showers back at STAR Labs, when she was sure no one would come looking for her. But tonight, everyone left early for their dates, including Cisco (who managed to score a pretty, decent woman), leaving Caitlin to enjoy a long, hot shower.

She briefly wonders about the new Harry – HR – and what’s he up to at this very moment. Barry and Cisco told her to leave it up to them as they settle HR into their world. They barely interacted ever since Harry left, only casting her with what she could only label as, ‘flirty expressions.’

Caitlin admits that she was flattered yet _flabbergasted_ that HR shown interest her other than platonic. What even surprised her more was the reaction Harry portrayed. He hasn’t really expressed any real, positive emotions around her other than the occasional sadistic glee at Barry or Cisco’s misfortune. While it isn’t a positive emotion, per se, jealously was certainly new. Or was it protectiveness? The bioengineerist can’t really tell.

She shook her head, concluding that Harry’s reaction was most likely based on his mistrust towards his doppelganger. As for HR’s behaviour, Caitlin just thinks he’s one of those creepy uncles that flirts with everyone, including his nieces.

Caitlin sighs as she presses her bare back against the cool tiles, watching the moisture evaporate into the air. She reaches for a bar of soap resting on a small ledge as she lathers her body, fully covering her body with thick suds while humming in off key.

She didn’t hear the sound of the metal door opening and footsteps approaching towards the showers.

“Well, well. I didn’t expect to have company.”

Caitlin gasps as she drops the soap bar in surprise, her hands automatically coming up to cover her breasts and womanhood. It was unnecessary since the door was tinted and could only see her silhouette.

“W-What the hell, Harry?” she shrieks, her pale cheeks becoming flushed, and not because of the intense steam.

She heard footsteps shuffle about the room, the metallic sound of the metal, locker doors echoing in the room.

“Actually, it’s HR, remember?” Harry’s doppelganger corrected. “The handsome, single man from _Earth-19?”_ She heard him bark out in laughter. “God, Earth-19. What a weird thing to say.”

Even though she can’t see him, Caitlin has a good idea that he’s just standing there, looking off into space, and grinning at nothing.

“What are you doing in here, HR?” Caitlin asks, trying to keep her voice neutral.

“Well, your Spanish friend said that your other friend, Harrison and his daughter, stayed here in this lab for a while. So, I’m crashing at their room indefinitely. Until the other guy comes back, that is. You don’t mind, do you? Nah, I don’t think so since you guys need me to defeat your _meta-hominids._ ”

 _Doesn’t this guy ever breathe when he’s talking?_ Caitlin wonders with slight awe.

“That’s nice of Cisco to let you stay here, and I certainly don’t mind. But what I meant was, what are you doing in _here?”_ Caitlin repeats, putting emphasis on the last word.

It was quiet for a moment until she heard the dawn of realization in HR’s voice. “Ohhh, you mean in the changeroom!”

“Yeah,” she says, a bit crisply.

“Isn’t it obvious? I was gonna shower. And still am. Am I not allowed to, or…?”

“No, you’re allowed! It’s just-” She bit her lip in frustration. “I don’t know if there’s such thing as _privacy_ back on your earth, but I’d appreciate it if you let me finish taking my shower first before you start yours.”

“Hey! In my defense, it’s not like I came in here to _peep_ on you. Not that I don’t mind catching a glimpse-”

“ _Harrison,_ ” Caitlin spat out warningly.

“What I meant is, what are _you_ doing in here?” HR finished.

The brunette huffed in annoyance. A part of her wants to tell him to shove it and fuck off; to let her enjoy this rare opportunity of tranquillity in the shower. Another part wants to remain civil and explain the situation with her abilities and how it affected her living arrangements.

She choose the latter, because she’s nice like that.

“My washroom isn’t working. The pipes have to be fixed,” Caitlin explained, hoping he’ll just accept that answer and not press on.

Of course, she should know better not to hope by now.

“What seems to be the matter with them? Rusty? Leakage?” HR pressed. “Perhaps I could be of some assistance. Y’know, my way of showing my thanks of giving me this opportunity to work with you guys. I’m quite the _handy_ man, as people call me back home.”

Caitlin scoffed, not missing the obvious innuendo. She cleared her throat, hoped that her voice seemed airy when she spoke. “That’s not necessary, but thank you for offering. Besides, I don’t think you can help me with my washroom situation.”

“Try me,” he replied, obviously intrigued.

Caitlin should’ve definitely known that Hr would’ve pressed for more information. That’s how he is. Why couldn’t she have told him to bugger off so she could shower in peace? It would have been so much easier than drone on this conversation that she’s obviously not willing to continue. She _is_ in the middle of washing herself, and here she is, talking to the doppelganger of her friend.

But once again, she’s too kind to blantedly tell him that she’s not interested in talking to him. It was kind of her fault for assuming that no one was going to be in the lab tonight. He didn’t know of her presence and if he did, she was sure he’d been decent enough to not disturb her. Any sane human being knows that.

She scowled. “Fine. They’re frozen.”

She heard HR laugh. “Sorry, what? I thought I heard you say your washroom was _frozen._ ”

“Yes. Frozen. My entire washroom is frozen,” Caitlin replies, losing patience. She didn’t hear HR say anything back. Maybe he’s just waiting for her to explain. So, she does just that. “I froze it. _Not_ on purpose though! It just…happened.”

“You’re a meta-hominid.” HR states, almost blankly.

“ _Metahuman,”_ Caitlin corrects.

“Okay, metahuman then. How did this happen?”

 _This isn’t weird. Talking to my friend’s doppelganger in a shower room. While I’m literally showering. Not weird at all,_ she thinks for probably the hundredth time that five minutes.

She explains to him about the whole Flashpoint timeline and the side effects of it and whatnot. Much to her blessings, HR doesn’t interrupt her with his eccentric comments but instead with questions. She tells him about her Earth-2 doppelganger and expresses her slight fear about not wanting to become Killer Frost.

Once, she finished, HR didn’t say anything.

When she was certain that he wouldn’t reply, she turned around in the stall to face the showerhead and began to rinse off the suds with haste. She doesn’t want to spend any more time in this room with him if she could help it.

“So, you just froze your entire washroom without even knowing it?” It sounded more of a statement rather than a question.

“Yeah.”

“So, you just _let it go_ , like Elsa did in that kid’s cartoon then,” HR teased, his tone back to its natural lightness. Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh. She never thought about herself as a heroine-slash-villain like Elsa but she could see why people would make the connection. “Do you feel it? Being cold, that is.”

She shook her head even though he couldn’t see her. “No. My body has physical changes, like my hair turning white or my lips turning blue. But I don’t _feel_ cold.”

“Are you sure? I can keep you warm at nights,” HR offers suggestively.

Caitlin splutters and the older man lets out a chuckle. Before she knew it, he heard a small _thump_ against the stained-glass door, HR leaning against it. Literally, the only thing separating them was the door.

“HR!” she yells out in embarrassment, “Get the hell out!”

God, she gets that he’s flirty by nature but never would she have guessed him to be so bold. Even though she’s aware that he cannot see her, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, the feeling of his familiar eyes staring at her naked body.

“Only offering my services, darling,” he winks at her silhouette, giving no indication that he’s leaving her alone any time soon. “How about we shower together? Save water and whatnot?”

Hazel eyes widened, stunned when she saw his shadow place a hand on the handle of the door. Surely, he wouldn’t _dare_ to open the door. Panicking, ice began to form on the door, spreading outwards, leaving a stream of frost everywhere.

“Woah!” HR yelled, quickly retreating himself from the door to avoid touching the deadly ice. “You could’ve killed me!”

“And I’m not even sorry!” Caitlin hissed, unaware her chocolate eyes were flashing bright blue with anger.

If HR seemed to be even remotely phased, he quickly recovered, letting out a hearty laugh. “I didn’t know you were feisty, Caity!”

He may have been laughing but Caitlin can hear him distinctly moving to the back of the room, most likely towards the door. _Good. Let the asshole run._

“You keep just getting better and better!” he finally said before he left the room, the sound of the metal doors clicking in place.

Caitlin let out a sigh of relief on finally being alone. Not only HR’s a pervert, but a damn creep at that too. She’ll make sure to tell Barry and Cisco of this later. Minus the part where she froze the shower stall.

 _Better than freezing the entire locker room,_ she thought, slightly proud of herself until a thought came across her mind.

Caitlin gently banged her head against the ice covered wall, internally screaming. Great. How is she supposed to get out now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Also, I am open to prompts! :)


End file.
